Glass shards
by Rynx- Too- Genki
Summary: Hinata's breaking down from within. She is sinking into oblivion as she thinks about suicide. Too bad that the only being who knows is a small black kitten. HinataxNejiThey look good together!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or the short lines from this song. I do own… Um… Stuff.

Please read and review!(Seriously!)

Glass shards

Everything was under the scrutiny of the clan, her appearance, her power, her personality and her choices practically everything. Nothing was done without being seen and judged.

Hinata blankly looked at the shards of glass that lay near her feet, and then gazed at the slightly shattered mirror. Her reflection gave her the same look as if to mock her figure. Usually she would have curled up in her bed and ask herself what Naruto would do. But, she was not Uzumaki Naruto. She was Hyuuga Hinata.

When she tucked herself into a ball and felt Naruto's positive thinking influence her, the result was only temporary. The feeling of warmth only lingered for short amounts of time and she needed a permanent solution. A cure, a solution or a way to escape it all.

A black kitten had nestled on her window sill and stared at her with its golden eyes. Hinata gingerly attempted to embrace the kitten in her arms. She was desperately seeking comfort and any source of warmth. The kitten arched its back as if readying to strike. She hesitated but still reached towards the creature with a glimmer of hope.

The kitten retracted its claws and allowed Hinata to hold it. She stroked the feline while still organizing her thoughts. The feline had noticed the dangerously sharp shards that lay on the floor of Hinata's room. It didn't like the looks of it at all.

Neji despised her. Hiashi hated her weakness. Hanabi looked down upon her. Her sensitivity to the emotions of others caused her to berate herself over and over. Nothing she did was ever right, even when she tried so hard to achieve small moments of happiness. It was never enough.

"W-Why?" Tears flowed down her cheeks, like a burst pipe, she had no control over them. The kitten felt the tears as they landed on its head.

She was physically and mentally torn. The unpalatable truth was present. The glass fragments gleamed like small fangs as if smirking. Though Naruto had told her that she could change herself, she did not feel that she had, even after he had put an abundance of faith in her abilities.

She was not good enough. She never could be and never would be. A hindrance, a weak link and a useless member. Everyone knew that that was all she was. The more closed ones held their opinions to themselves, while the open ones blatantly told her.

Everyone she knew was gifted in their own way and had the unimaginable strength that she desired. Her very core of her being craved it. She wanted to be able to face the world without stuttering. She needed to hear her father say, just once, that he was proud of her. That he noticed her effort and was pleased with her, just as she was.

She lifted a single piece of glass between her finger tips, while balancing the kitten in her arms. A soft melody wafted through the air. The lyrics made her feel worse as they spoke of all she never had.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

She was always weak. Faltering whenever it counted the most. Her pillar of strength always crumpled and no one could pass her the strength she desired.

The kitten watched as she rested on her bed with her back against the wall, in an upright position. It stared at her with a muddled look as it tried to interpret her body language.

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

When she could not speak no one would speak on her behalf. Who would? For such a useless person who was incapable of defending herself against the judgment of her clan.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

She wiped her tears away in frustration. No one needed to do such things for her. After all she was the main house's first-born. She inherited the Byakugan and did not need another to help her to see. Yet… If she ever did go blind… Who would be her eyes? Did anyone care enough?

'Who would?' she questioned herself.

_You saw the best there was in me _

If only her father could see all the effort she put into her jutsu's. She wanted her father to tell her… Just once… Just to know how it feels… For a father to be proud of his daughter. She tried to imagine how it would feel to be able to confide in her father. To hug him close and pour out her worries. She imagined him patting her head gently and telling her that he didn't hate her for her weakness and accepted her exactly the way she was. She wanted him to say that he didn't resent her at all.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

Who would do that? When she was unable to attain her goal no one had supported her.

"I tried!" The kitten glanced up as she had an outburst. She strived and never achieved results that were acceptable. Her lips were quivering as her hands trembled. The kitten watched in wonder as if not comprehending the intensity of her feelings. The kitten could see clearly that she was desperately trying to keep a firm hold on her emotions.

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed!_

No one would ever believe in her! Who would have faith in an introverted kuniochi with nothing going for her. Not even the support of her intransigent family. The glass piece lay upon the side of her bed. It was within arms reach. The kitten clambered off her lap in haste as she stood up.

She held the glass shard and pondered on what it might feel like to lacerate her wrist. She would be free and no longer would remain a hindrance. Hanabi would step into her rightful place as the clan's heir and her father would be pleased to finally have an heir that lives up to his standards. Her emotions when over lament she wasn't just sad. Her feelings were far deeper.

She pointed the shard at her wrist in a position to strike. She eyes clamped shut as she brought the glass closer to her wrist. Like a blade it came down upon her wrist.

In a swift motion, the kitten knocked the glass away as if it knew her intentions. The cat held her locked in a gaze as pearly and golden eyes met.

Being a laconic kitten it just stared.

_I'm everything I am…_

I am nothing.

_Because you loved me…_

The kitten approached her and nuzzled her hand in a gesture of reassurance. She stroked the kitten's fur gently. The kitten faced her once more as the music was abruptly cut off.

"T-Thank… you…" She stuttered as more droplets spilled from her eyes. The kitten used its rough tongue to lick her face.

"You're welcome Hinata-sama." Hinata froze as her eyes widened in realization. She began to stammer.

"N-Neji-nii-san!" She held down her shocked expression.

"You better not try that again." She was about to protest on the invasion of her privacy. He was in her room, in the middle of the night.

"Because I love you." She felt her being flood with warmth. There was finally someone… Who cared about her.

"B-But, you can't love me Neji-nii-san!"

"Why not?" he was gazing deeper into her eyes. She blushed and attempted to form words. Most sentences she thought were hare-brained, not plausible or didn't make much sense.

"I-It's just that… I-I thought… T-that… You _hated_ me." She was so sure that he was going to harangue her soon. Neji fondly planted a paw on her thigh.

"I don't hate you. I really love you. You don't have to cry anymore." Hinata realized that Neji had an air of forbearance around him. She no longer felt a sense of foreboding, only bountiful concern.

Neji wanted Hinata to know that Naruto wasn't worth her time. She spent her time mustering up the courage to talk to him. When she finally did, he waved off her affection as if it was a mere fly. Naruto was too busy chasing Sakura to notice Hinata doing her best for him. He had enough of adherence to the clan. Hinata needed him and he couldn't care less about what they thought.

Hinata never sided with the clan. She never blamed him. Not even after he hospitalized her and inflicted internal wounds upon her. She was a Kunioichi acumen and he wasn't going to prove her wrong in giving him a second chance.

"I'm here for you." Hinata briefly recalled a point when Neji and herself were on friendly terms when she was three years old. Being in the bourgeoisie she was unable to meet him much. But when she saw him that day she couldn't prevent herself from remembering his lovely face. He was always astute, even at that age. She began to feel her long forgotten crush return in full throttle.

" Please… Choose me." She knew he wanted her to pick him over Naruto. Her heart had already been won. Her chest felt constricted as he spoke those words.He was _meowing_ and she couldn't care less.

All she could tell was-

"I love you too N-Neji-nii-san!"

Remember to R&R!


End file.
